This Could Be The End
by Mildaybugaboo
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been Ladybug and Chat Noir for four years, fighting akuma villains and searching for Hawkmoth. Nothing seemed to be changing. That is until they come face to face with one of the most powerful villains yet, Seizer. When things start to worsen for the miraculous duo, they realize that this could either be the end of Hawkmoth, or Ladybug and Chat Noir.
1. Prologue

Tracie always knew that she was unlucky. It started with the disappearance of her father when she was 7, there one day, gone the next. It wasn't that he hated Tracie and her mother, no not at all, sometimes Tracie wished it _was_ like that. It was simple, he went to work one day, happy as always, and then vanished. What wasn't so simple is how it happened, where he went. Possibly taken hostage, possibly murdered, the police had no clue. It was left as a mystery, It broke Tracie and her mother's heart. But after that, she never thought something so terrible could occur to her again, but of course, the world had no sympathy for Tracie Baxter. Because when she was only 15, her mother was also taken away from her. They had been the picture-perfect family, loving, beautiful, devoted mother, caring, handsome, funny father, and the sweet, precious little daughter, they were the happiest they could be. But that was ripped away from Tracie, and she didn't know how to handle it. Rosaline Baxter was murdered in a shooting on the streets. Soon after Rosaline's daughter was taken from her home and put into a cold, foster home. Tracie wasn't given the chance to pack her things, all she had left was her mother's precious ring.

Now in Paris, 17, in her 5th foster home, Tracie was turned from a happy, innocent little girl, to a depressed, angry, sorrowful teenager. She didn't bother with friends, or making any connections with anyone, because she knew with her luck, they would also be snatched from her in a matter of time, one way or another. Most of her days were filled with trudging through Paris, gazing enviously at happy families, ones like what she longed for back. It was a day like that when she was akumatized for the first time. Of course she had heard about them, it would be impossible not to, and how Ladybug and Cat Noir were there to always save the day. Tracie knew that eventually it would be her turn to play the villain, but until it actually happened she never realized how terrifying it could be. To Paris, it was an everyday thing, it was almost seen as normal, nothing to worry about because we have the amazing duo, Ladybug and Cat Noir, but what if we didn't have them, what then?

As Tracie stopped at her favorite park in Paris, she noticed something that made her stomach twist painfully. There, coming out of one of the houses across the street, was a teenage girl who looked just like Tracie, same dark raven hair that fell straight down to their waist, same pale complexion, from what she guessed, same age, same height. It was odd. But what wasn't the same, something that angered Tracie more than anything else, was how she was treating her beloved family. What Tracie assumed was the girl's parents stepped right out the front door behind the teenager, looking very upset and hurt. Although Tracie couldn't hear exactly what was transpiring, she could very well see it. The look-alike seemed to be angrily yelling at her parents as they tried to get her to go back inside. Tracie could see she wasn't the only one who seemed interested in what was happening at the house across the park. Tracie turned her head when a loud car horn went off twice, and watched in surprise as it stopped right in front of the loud house. Even from here she could hear the awful music spewing out of the expensive car, music that definitely shouldn't be played around a park full of young children. Tracie couldn't believe it when she watched the girl abruptly turn her back on her loving parents, and stomp her way to the obnoxious car. With a glare directed to the two parents standing heartbroken on the steps, she was off with what Tracie supposed was her boyfriend. If the crude kissing that took place wasn't an obvious indicator.

Tracie was fuming, _how could people take advantage of things that other people don't have like it's no big deal? Things that are very important, like family._ _Things people like Tracie would kill for._ She was sick of it, sick of how people threw away their lives, who didn't realize how lucky they were. _Sometimes she wished that she could just take it away from them, then they'll see how much they needed it._ As those thoughts played continuously in her mind she felt a voice also slip in, a voice that definitely wasn't her's. But she couldn't seem to care.

" _What if I could give you the ability to do that? Seize the things people love most from them, just like they were from you?_ " A controlling, persuasive voice whispered into her mind, definitely a male's. Distantly, somewhere far in her brain, Tracie realized that this was the villainous Hawkmoth, and that she was being akumatized, she knew she should be afraid, but she couldn't bring herself to be, instead she felt pleased.

"Yes Hawkmoth, I would love too." She said as a devious smile took upon her once blank face. The people around her were blissfully unaware of the evil that was taking over the young teenage girl.

" _Of course, I would need something in return. Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses, I'm assuming you already know what they are?"_

By now Hawkmoth didn't even have to inform anyone what the jewelry were, it was a known fact in Paris. Even if they didn't know exactly what they did, they never questioned it, if they were even able to under Hawkmoths possession. Tracie felt herself nod in submission to Hawkmoth's demand.

" _Wonderful. I have a good feeling about you, Seizer,"_ Was the last thing Tracie heard as a dark purple haze fell over her body, transforming her into what was very soon going to be known as Seizer. The other families and citizens surrounding her weren't so oblivious anymore as they saw the tell-tale signs of an akuma possession. Screams were heard all around as people scurried in fear.

 _Good. Alert Ladybug and Cat Noir, let them know their doom is near._

 **Hi! This is my first Miraculous fanfiction, and I am very excited about it. I will try to update as soon as possible, I can't promise when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully you liked this intro, stay tuned to see are beloved heros!**

 **-KScalerose7**


	2. Chapter 1

"God! I seriously can not believe him this time!" Marinette groaned in frustration, pacing back and forth in her obsessively pink room. Tikki gazed in concern as her eyes followed Marinette, mostly because of the fact that she was currently trying to pull her hair out, whether it was subconsciously or not, it was a little distressing to see her chosen one in this state. Of course, this wasn't new, in fact Marinette could often be found like this, but the number of times seemed to be increasing more and more each week.

"Are we still talking about Chat Noir? I've thought we've gone over this!" Tikki questioned. It was true, this was a rather _frequent_ topic in Marinette and Tikki's discussions, but Marinette was still undeterred. She couldn't help bringing up Chat's behavior, especially as it gets more and more alarming. It was one of things that both feared, and annoyed her to no end in this occupation. Much more than any akuma, or Chloe encounter.

"I know but still! With the way Chat is acting, how am I supposed to not question it?" Marinette inisited, still frantically pacing around the room, only giving brief glances to Tikki. "He could get seriously hurt if he continues, doesn't he know that?"

"Marinette, you know it's only natural for every Chat Noir holder, they have an intense instinct to protect, especially when it comes to Ladybug," Tikki informed, and patted the spot next to her for Marinette to join her on her bed. "It's just like how Ladybug is naturally the leader, and makes the plans. It's just your roles."

"Well… I- I can't just sit back and watch him get hurt, especially when those hits are for me," Marinette insisted, she looked down at her hands in her lap, the occurrences of their previous akuma battle playing in her mind.

 _Ladybug glanced up as she heard Chat's sharp intake of breath. She was met with the sight of Chat's nimble body curved protectively over her, shielding her. Ladybug gasped as she saw the paper stars imbedded into Chat's arms, and panic overtook her as she saw the amount of pain in his eyes. But of course, being the jokester he is, he blowed it off with a unconvincing joke, trying to keep her from worrying about him, she knew. Ladybug stood up from her kneel, and pulled Chat Noir out of the way of more incoming paper object being hurdled their way. As they took cover behind a beat-up car, Ladybug took the opportunity to look over Chat's injuries. What she saw made her blood run cold._

" _Chat! Your back!" She gasped as she took in the numerous amounts of paper still sticking out out of him, some had fallen out in their haste to find cover, leaving deep incisions across his back, and arms. Luckily, none had hit is head, but still, it seemed to be very painful._

" _Don't worry Mi'lady, these paper cuts will not teaaaar me down!" He mustered weakly, he knew just as well as she that his worst puns came out when he was in pain. At one look at her worried face, he became somber. "Ladybug, I'll be fine. Let's just summon your lucky charm and defeat Origami Ninja."_

" _Fine, but don't think this is the end of our discussion," She said sternly. There was no way she would let Chat get away with this, not when she knew he would continue to throw himself in dangerous situations so willingly._

"I'm… i'm just afraid he's going to seriously injure himself one of these days, even more so with how the akumas seem to be growing stronger, and smarter with each attack." Marinette admitted, this was a worry that constantly plagued her, even manifesting as nightmares, causing her to wake up in cold sweat some nights.

Tikki's eyes softened at Marinette's words, she knew exactly what was truly on her holders mind, but she was a little surprised to hear her admit it so willingly. Marinette tended to withhold her true emotions and intentions for longer. "I think this is something you should tell Chat Noir, not me."

"I know you're right, but I'm a little nervous. Last time I brought this up, we ended up having an argument." It was true. Chat just didn't seemed to understand why his actions seemed to bother Ladybug so much, he didn't realize how much he scared her. "Next patrol, all be sure to talk to him about this. Hopefully it goes better than last time."

Just then loud screams and crashes could be heard from outside. Marinette shared a knowing glance with Tikki, and Marinette exhaled slowly as she readied herself for what was about to commence.

"I guess that talk will happen much sooner than I had thought."

 **Hey guys, sorry about the huge wait, school's really kicking my ass this year… but finally! And update! I hope you enjoy it, and the next one will not take as nearly as long as this one had, I can assure you. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Miladybugaboo**


	3. Chapter 2

Adrien sighed as he rolled over in bed, for the millionth time in that single hour. Plagg, upon hearing Adrien's discontent rolled his eyes, just about to lose his mind with his holders dramatic antics.

"I swear kid, if you sigh _one_ more time… I'll bite you." Plagg grumbled from his perch upon Adriens pillow, right next to his head. Adrien, just to annoy Plagg, sighed again. Plagg howled as he zoomed up into Adrien's face, who in turn quickly rolled away to avoid his fury.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop, just… don't bite me!" Adrien retreated, and then had to stop himself as he felt another sigh come on. He wasn't really sure why he was in such a terrible mood, nothing really had happened to him that day. No akuma attacks, no awkward discussions with his father, even Natalie hadn't talked to him today. Although the lack of activities on his schedule had him a little on edge, he was very relieved to have a break from countless back-to-back modeling shoots. Well… until tomorrow that is, after almost a week of no sessions, he was scheduled to have one early in the morning, and at the sound of it, a long one.

"What's got you in such a mood, Adrien?" Plagg questioned, although when Adrien rolled back around to face him, Plagg didn't seem to be very genuine. In fact, he seemed a little distracted, but who knows what's on the mind of centuries-old cat, and a magical one at that.

Adrien sighed, "I'm not really sure, Plagg." Plag decided to let that one slide, just this once. He had noticed his holders mood depleting ever since his little disagreement with Ladybug. Personally, Plagg found himself with Ladybug on this matter, and he had even voiced that to Adrien, but it did nothing to deter his mind. Not that Plagg was surprised, it was just one of the many reasons that proves Adrien is meant to be Chat Noir. Albeit, a pretty stupid reason at that, but hey, it's not like Plagg had a say in it. Or at least he thought…

"Do you think Ladybug is still upset with me? It's been a few days…" Adrien trailed off, he hated the thought of upsetting Ladybug, but even more so, he hated the thought of her being hurt when there was something he could've done to protect her. He couldn't help it, Ladybug meant to much to him, and he would be damned if anything happened to her.

"Most likely, Tikki's holders tend to hold grudge, but I'm sure you two will be fine," Plagg paused as another thought crossed his mind. "And, well, you'll have to be, you guys are a team, you still have to protect Paris against Hawkmoth after all."

"Do you think I'm wrong, Plagg? I know she has a point, but tell me she wouldn't do the same if the roles were reversed." Adrien was sure of it, with the amount of trust and bonding that's forged over the years, they had grown quite close, although not as close as Chat has always wanted, it was still something. He knew she would protect him, as he protects her, it's part of what being a team means. But, as their argument came to mind, he wondered if she didn't feel the same way.

 _Chat smiled as Ladybug walked towards him, but when he saw the look in her eyes, that smile slowly faltered. She was furious, he could see it in the way her jaw was tightly clenched, and how her hands had balled into fists as they swung violently by her sides, and most of all, in the way her eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes slanted, he could practically see the fire in them, oh god, he was dead. Chat giggled nervously, taking a few small steps back, nearly falling as he stepped off the curb into the street. Ladybug growled, and stopped right in front of him, grabbing Chat by his bell and pulling him in. They were quite close now, but Chat couldn't revel in the feeling, not when her intense blue eyes were glaring into his own, he didn't dare look away. He could feel sweat dripping down his back, and a few making their way down his forehead… how embarrassing._

" _Eiffel Tower. 20 minutes. Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _be late." She practically growled, only increasing Chat's apprehension. Although he didn't know when, and didn't know how. He did know he screwed up, and he's gonna have to pay._

 _Just to be safe Chat arrived 10 minutes early, there is no way he would risk being later with how Ladybug had been when he left her, or rather, she left him. As he walked around the tower, his mind diverted to what could've possibly put his lady in such a mood, it's been a while since he had aggravated her so much into that state. But as a few minutes passed, nothing had came to mind. Just then, Chat's ears picked up a soft thud behind him, and with that, his mind went into panic mode once more._

" _Milady, so great to see you once again!" He stammered. Chat didn't dare try to pun in the mood she is in. He had once, and he ended up hurtling towards the ground, rushing to draw out his baton to avoid splatting into the ground. He was not expecting Ladybug to follow through on her threat to throw him off the building if he didn't quit it. His mistake. Never again would he doubt her anger._

 _Ladybug did not respond, only glowering at him. She stood about 5 feet away, with her hip jutted out and arms crossed. Yeah, he was going to have to be serious if he ever wanted her to talk to him._

" _What did you want to discuss, Ladybug?" At that, she uncrossed her arms and took a few steps toward him, making Chat flounder._

" _You really don't know, do you?" Ladybug stated quitely, although her frown had almost completely disappeared, she still held a blank stare._

" _No, I don't. So if you want to discuss this, you're going to have to enlighten me." Chat didn't intend for his words to sound so harsh, and winced when he saw her eyes widen a little, but nevertheless, it got through to her, her shoulders dropped as sigh left her lips._

" _You scared me today." That was all she said. It did nothing to help Chat understand. How, how did he scare her? What had he done that made her so afraid, and angry? As those thoughts circled in his mind, he realized what she was talking about._

" _Really? You're mad because I protected you from her shots?" Chat demanded, it pissed him off a little that she treated him with such anger only because of him doing his job. He couldn't understand the meaning behind her wrath._

" _YES. YES I'M MAD THAT YOU THREW YOURSELF SO CARELESSLY INTO DANGER. AGAIN!" She all but merely shouted. It took him aback, he wasn't expecting such a big response, it wasn't often Ladybug raised her voice at him. When she did he often stepped down, not wanting to engage her further, but this time, he didn't. Her words had struck a chord._

" _AND I WOULD DO IT AGAIN! WHAT, DID YOU JUST WANT ME TO LET YOU GET HIT?" He paused as he realized people could hear them, and were turning their heads up to where they were. He lowered his voice, trying to calm his tone. "If those paper stars would have hit you, they would've hit more vital areas, they would've been more lethal. They might have killed you, Ladybug." Chat's eyes bore hard into her's, not that she could tell, but that admittance had stirred up a lot of emotions within him, and he was having a little trouble not letting them show._

 _His words didn't seem to have any effect on Ladybug, though. She was not willing to see his view, not on this. "Chat, if you keep doing this. You're going to get badly hurt, more hurt than I can fix."_

 _Of course he knew this. It was one of the many things that was constantly on his mind. But it was better him, than her, which he voiced._

" _And the same goes with you, if I didn't take those hits for you, you would most likely to be to injured to fight, to injured to use your lucky charm and release the akuma. When it all goes down, it's better Chat Noir takes the hits, than Ladybug. The world needs you more than they'll ever need me." Although Chat Noir wholeheartedly believed in this Ladybug did not. She did know there was some truth to it, but she was unwilling to let it be that way._

" _I can't believe you just said that. You're_ _ **life**_ _isn't meaningless, Chat Noir." Ladybug said coldly, she would not let him get away thinking like this._

" _It is compared to yours." A gasp fell from Ladybug's lips, and Chat lowered his head as he sighed, he didn't mean for that to come out. But he couldn't take it back, and even if he could, he's not entirely sure if he would. Ladybug was speechless. She was never aware Chat actually believed that. Sure she suspected his civilian life wasn't exactly perfect, she never realized how badly it affected him, and what she heard right now disturbed her more than anything else in her life._

" _Tell me. If the roles were reversed. Tell me you wouldn't do the same." He muttered. Hoping she would realize that there was no other way. It was his duty as Chat Noir to protect her. And that included taking dangerous, painful hits for her. But as moments passed by, Ladybug continued to say nothing, not even meeting Chat Noir's gaze. Just as he was about to say something, although he wasn't sure what. She left. Turning around and jumping from the tower, swinging her way out of his view. Leaving him standing there, hurt, and confused._


End file.
